Bonds are Meant to Be Broken
by WizardGurl
Summary: Days after Lily has returned to the surface to be with her true love she has to deal with the other side of the situation, that she's bonded to the land. But when things go wrong and Lily starts to fall ill, Quince may be the only one to fix her fins.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds are Meant to be Broken

;;A _Forgive my Fins _fanfiction story;;

Summary: Days after Lily has returned to the surface to be with her true love she has to deal with the other side of the situation, that she's bonded to the land. But when things go wrong and Lily starts to fall ill, Quince may be the only one to fix his princess and sometimes bonds are meant to be broken. Set right after Forgive my Fins.

**Author Notes: After reading Forgive my Fins last night I just had to write my own story because it was just that great! I knew that this story meant so much to it's readers that I started to think about what would happen if a mermaid was stuck on the land forever (or well until her father could figure something out) and I came out with this story! I DO NOT own Lily or Quince or any of the mer-tastic characters crafted by Tera Lynn Childs and I do not claim any aspects of the story. But my own story is copyrighted by wizardgurlfictions 2010, no stealing. Reviews are love.**

Two days have passed since our last underwater adventure in the deep blue sea and I couldn't ask for anything better, I finally was with the guy that I truly loved and I hadn't thought about the water in a long time but still lime coconut baths did wonders for my mind. We got along better then we had in months and I gradually learned to love the kind side to him, days turned into weeks which turned into an entire month. School was coming to a close and this summer would be the first one hanging all day over at Quince's house and then going to see Peri at the pier every Thursday night. Peri kept me in tune with the underwater seas but I still felt that I didn't really belong there and didn't need to be as worried as much, daddy was still ruling with an iron fist and I could be on land without a care in the world. Or could I?

I woke up slowly on the last Monday of the school year rubbing my eyes back against the sunlight. The first sound that I heard was pebbles against my window pane as I stretched, couldn't the blowfish at least call me like a normal person? I pushed up the window and looked down to where he's was standing there in his favorite light blue t-shirt his muscles tightly against the fabric as if painted that way.

"What?" 

"Morning Princess!" He called up to me and I shrug my shoulders. Sometimes he can be so odd.

"Morning Fletcher!" And so can I.

I wave at him once before closing my window again and slipping into the bathroom to tame the frizz of my hair and get ready for the morning. Luckily since this is the last week of school we have an in-service day during first and second period and Quince promised that we could go to the beach and since my grades are slipping as always I decided maybe I should study before the big test in third period. I gather my books and place my flip flops on my feet, I grab a few apples from the bowl on the kitchen table and open the door.

Just smelling the salt from the waves over the hill gives me a giddy feeling and another as I press my fingers in between Quince's own and I snuggle closer.

I draw knees closer so I can squish my toes in the sand and keep looking out towards the aquamarine dream-like painting in my view.

"So after that your going to take this number and di-HEY! LILY!" Quince calls out to me as I let out a groan and focus back on my piece of paper. He knows that I was no way in the least paying attention to him and I know that he doesn't want me to have to take summer school especially since we are finally together, but in an effort to remain calm he closes his book and tenses his shoulder. Now I just feel guilty.

He closes the gap between us by placing his arm around my shoulder blades and making my head fall towards his. "You miss it don't you?"

He doesn't even have to say Thalassinia to know that I'm not the same child that I was moments after I came on shore. "Every single day I regret not calling you back sooner during the separation, all my life I was a mermaid and now it's just...gone." I looked down focusing on my hands so that I wouldn't have to look at the pain written all over his face. I was so stupid to think Brody meant something to mean, for three years I would take it all back in a second if only meant I could grow my fins back.

"We can sit and cry till the ocean's dry or we could go and walk along the shore line." Quince replied as I stood and ran down the hill, stopping only so that my boy could catch up to me, I turned around facing him remembering something that I should have asked a long time ago.

"Quince why did you always pick on me, before we...you just always hated me! What gives?"

"I guess your kind doesn't know the old fashioned "annoy them" to get them to like you bit."

I stopped dead in the sand shaking my head.

"You humans!" I shouted in laughter.

"You mermaids!" He retracted before pulling me along the sand point at the various seashells along the way.

End of Chapter One

**Author Notes: Yes that's all your getting I don't want to give too much information away, but I hope you did get to enjoy what you did read I'm really am exciting about writing this story! So stay tuned! I hope to put the next chapter up tomorrow but we'll see. ;;winks;;**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds are Meant to be Broken

;;A _Forgive my Fins _fanfiction story;;

**Chapter Two**

**Author Notes: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW Everyone is so sweet, three reviews that means a lot to me! Oh well I love the book what can I say? I had to give the book back to the library though it was so hard because I truly loved it but there will be another story and there is always this story. I would like to thank my 3 review for your kindness and love and I have to say that if I don't get enough reviews next chapter then I'll have to end the story and maybe start again another time, I don't want to have to but it's clear that maybe this story just isn't there. I DO NOT own Lily or Quince or any of the mer-tastic characters crafted by Tera Lynn Childs and I do not claim any aspects of the story. But my own story is copyrighted by wizardgurlfictions 2010, no stealing. Reviews are love. Sorry it took so long my sister got married and I was the maid of honor so we had a lot of planning and attending to well get to.**

I pushed the eraser against the mathematical problem for what had to be the twenty-fifth time in the last twenty minutes, this was one heck of a final test. I rolled my eyes to the clock in fear, I had to at least get a 'C' on this test so I could pass this class. I heard a rustle of paper and looked up to find a sign of relief staring back at me. Quinn was flipping through the pages and knowing him he had already finished the test, he gave me a thumbs up and then looked back down. Maybe this didn't need to be as difficult as I was seeing it as, take for example my cousin down underneath the sea, she didn't have to flirt with Quinn to make me jealous, but she did, and then I got him in the end. I turned over the test, seeing it all in a new light.

"I can't believe how easy that was!" Quince remarked as he plunged his fork into his green salad and squirted more Italian dressing on top.

"Speak for yourself blow fish!" I remarked as I stole one of his cherry tomatoes and popped it into my mouth.

"You guys seriously need to either sit next to each other or stop reaching over me." My best friend Shannen remarked as she scooted back a bit.

"We need to get you a boyfriend." I answered back as if that was truly that only thing that mattered.

"You need to leave that stuff to me, but since you already got one, I don't know what I'm worth anymore." Sometimes Shannen could be so dramatic!

"You too matter, your good at holding my bag when I kiss Lily." Quince remarked as he leaned over toward my lips, I side swiped him to hug Shannen instead a smile returning to her face.

"Good I was about to go full drama queen on you."

That I already knew.

I leaned back towards my own food, my stomach tossing and turning.

"Are you going to eat that?" Quince asked as I shook my head. This wasn't the only day that my stomach had been feeling like it was a tidal wave, not in the least. But I had a feeling that Quince didn't even notice a thing so I played it cool and pulled out my planner.

"So the first thing I want to do this summer is to take a day trip to the beach."

"Um sorry to bring your hopes down but we kind of do that every weekend babe, let me see that list of yours." He pulled the paper away scanning the rows and rows of potential things to do.

"Hey this one might work out, 'send anonymous love letters'!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to get my paper back but he had a much firmer grip then I gave him credit for.

"Oh you know like the one I wrote for you and placed in the back of your jeans." His eyes widen.

"So much for anonymous huh prince charming?" Shannen laughed, I reached towards my back and sure enough there was a note hidden away, just for me from a guy that I may or may not know the name off, who was currently sitting in front of me his nose as red as ketchup.

Finally the school bell rang and I was free to go to the beach once again, I left before anyone could say anything to me and stopped just before the tide rolled to my big toe when I heard my name being yelled.

"LILY! STOP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I spun around on my heel almost falling back but having the decadency to dig my toes into the sand first. The guy running down to me was shirtless and wore swim trunks. Last night I checked I hadn't signed up for swimming lessons and as far as I could tell his aqua and white spiky hair didn't tell me anything I didn't know of this guy besides that he really liked the whole "water" look. Or may-

"Good thing I got a hold of you before..."

"Before I what? Jumped into the water?"

Crap was I flirting? There really needs to be a manual written for my kind and a full chapter dedicated on "flirting where the sand is."

"Well yeah pretty much I mean you know it'll be dif-"

"What?"

Did he know I was a mermaid? Or well, I should really put that in past tense. I looked at his hand imprinted on the top was a blue crash of wave, the signet of my dad's elite body guard, oh SERIOUSLY!

"DAD SENT ME A BABY SITTER!" I screamed maybe a bit louder then I really should have, I made the poor boy flinch.

"Hey Lily I don't do baby sitting, I'm a little to old for that!" I stepped away trying to wrap my head around everything and slammed my knees down miscalculating the very sharp edge of a seashell.

"Yeah well you really should quite your day job, what is your name anyways?" I asked sucking in air as I pulled my knee towards me, of course it was bleeding.

"My name is Willow and yes your dad asked since I have magic and apparently you need help right now."

I didn't need help, did my father think me so angelic that I couldn't walk two feet in front of my own two feet. I was doing fine up until now. I leaned against my elbow to raise up but my leg shook against my own will and sent me trembling back and up against someone's very bare and hot chest.

Hey did I mention it was hot outside?

"No I don't!" I protest as he placed his hand against my knee first getting rid of the sting.

"LILY!" I heard a sharp voice penetrate. But it wasn't a sound of wondering why his girlfriend was hurt it was why she was playing hooky with another fish.

"Quince." I stumbled out as the last of Willow's healing subsided.

A school of fishes wasn't going to fix this, no chance!

**Author Notes: OOOOOh cliffhangers I do love placing them in story chapters. Please read at your own rate and tell me what you think, that would mean a lot to me. I had way too much fun with this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author Notes: First and foremost I want to take the time to thank everyone of you for believing in me, poking me to get writing and then being so amazing to leave a review about it. These past few weeks have not been easy so thank you for being so patient deep down inside. I am writing for YOU don't worry! I had to go through a kidney procedure and that including fasting, and then I had holidays to attend to so with the help I did get to write, so a big shoutout to Nanowrimo sprints for that and for the stamina that I never knew that I had so I could get through this time. I can't believe I'm pulling through this story and coming with new improved ideas along the one. It's all your love, confidence in this writing that makes my world much easier to place on these sheets of paper!**

At this point in time I had one of three options, I could:

a.) Pretend nothing happened, because clearly nothing happened!

b.) hide between my "invisible" fins and then introduce Willow as my...um..brother? _Very- lost- not- from-_ _around-here_ brother?

c.) Stop thinking about it and just run!

So I did option three and let me tell you it was working wonders so far I was maybe three thousands steps away and then a small stitch formed in my side and I had to pull to a stop. When I turned around I could see Willow throwing his hands up in dismay. Quince shook his head and then without looking anywhere else just walked away. I pulled my toes into the sand, maybe he would come back and talk it out with me.

But he didn't, an full hour passed me by as I watched the sun go towards the line of water before I felt someone in my presence.

"What do you want Willow?" I choked out.

"Can we at least talk? Willow asked as he faced me and forced me to look up at his tired eyes. I guess I had to give him that much, I could only imagine what he must have been going through to get instructions from my father and then have to leave everyone and everything that matter to go inland, it couldn't be a easy trip.

"Fine." I said with little voice left in my lungs.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened, obviously that guy means a lot to you and I didn-" I placed my finger to his lip I didn't want to go through this especially since I didn't even know Willow. "Right, I got it." He said as I lowered my finger and rubbed my hand in an attempt to check for tear drops.

A few minutes of silence passed between us as we looked out into the sea waters.

"So why don't I know you? I mean obviously your a guard and..."

"Actually I'm not." He said as he dropped his gaze.

"Well then how are you? How do I?" My mind was wondering in a thousand different visions, conclusions, and my heart was pretty much beating out of control.

"About a week ago my parents had just come home from having dinner with your parents and.." He paused as if trying to pick his words very careful. "The thing is, I was kind of chosen to watch over you I don't have any training by any means but when we got back our house was up in flames."

Okay I'm going to stop right there, you might think flames under would be really impossible, but it's not. It's not when they mean it.

"Willow I had no idea, please tell me everything was...why?"

"Because we were powerful, we had money, my father and your father had become best friends the year that you left for the shoreline. The only person that would have been in the house would be my brother. I found him and I got him out..."

"Is he?"

"He will be. The house needs some repairs but your father thought it would be best to let my parents stay with them and since my brother is next in line and healing well, I'd be the next one targeted so they figured it was best to have me leave, but with a purpose."

There was nothing I could say or do that I THOUGHT would make him feel better, he was a hero in all aspects of the word. I gathered him up in my arms and just held on for dear life.

It must have gotten dark because when I pulled back the lights from the lighthouse were being turned on.

"Well hey now what?" I asked as if this had been some kind of mutual relationship.

"Oh right um..." He looked as if his eyes had a story to tell but he wasn't going to abandon ship and spill it.

"I should probably call Quince let him know what's up and that..."

"Just...um..."

"What, oh! Do you have any place to stay?"

"No and I'm not so sure Quince would like to hear about that."

"Oh it's fine, I got it covered. You can sleep on the floor in the living room and we'll just say your my brother or something?"

I almost laughed at my stupidity. But in some way it would work if daddy wanted me on watch, he would be less then two floors from my fins, and that was the end of that tail.

He followed behind me as I pulled out my cell phone praying Quince would pick up on the first ring. Five later he answered.

"What Lily?"

"Look we need to talk." Man where did I get this courage from? "IF you knew anything about me I would not back down, and I'm not going to have you think anything about me that isn't true and you KNOW that I wouldn't go off with another boy just..."

"Lily..."

"For another thing it's so extreamly rude of you to think that I could, or would just..."

"Lily..."

"Do that to you, Quince I've been through enough with you to stop loving you now..."

"LILY!"

"Yes?" I bit my lip, a hint of blush rising to my cheeks.

"I had to go to dentist appointment, I told you that!"

Crab, he did! Why had I forgotten about it? Maybe he hadn't noticed my...

"As for that guy that you were hanging out with Lily, who is he?"

Before I had time to blink, Willow had grabbed the cell phone out of my hand.

"Hello you must be Quince, I've heard all about you."

_Oh what I wouldn't give to be back home in a not hot bath right now._

"Yes good things, maybe we can hang tomorrow afternoon."

_Eating sushi, talking on the phone, frying it a bit._

"Right, see you then. Can't wait, bye."

_Then putting on my favorite pair of pj bottoms, poppin in The Little Mermaid Dvd-wait what did Willow just do?_

"WILLOW!"

As he turned around in the gleam of the moonlight, and boy did that boy look like a hot piece of crab cake I melted like butter over a lobster tail. Why he making my heart beat like crazy, I was dedicated to Quince that was the end of that, it was final...I think...Why was I flip flopping my own heart's desires?

"It was a tiny bit of magic. Like me being your long-lost brother made sense?"

"Well at least..."

"You would be lying to your boyfriend if you got away with it!"

"But...BUT! You did magic on a human being, do you know how bad that could turn out to be?"

Willow threw his arms up, so that his muscles was just about the only thing that were still lit in the dim light. Ugh! Curse Poseidon for giving him those muscles.

"Really I don't see a single bad thing that could happen."

I have expected the heavens to open and rain pour but not even one drip. I almost wished it had happened, but then from the drop of water Willow would turn into a merman flipping all over the sand.

I wonder what color his fins were...

_I was NOT just thinking of that! Stop it Lily. Curses this was going to be a lot harder then it seemed._

"Well anyways I'm famished what's to eat around here?"

As I grabbed my cell phone from Willow's hand I noticed it was turning to 8:30 and I knew my Aunt would be calling soon and I rather not explain my current dilemma. I pointed the way towards the center of town as I gave my house a quick call saying that I would be late and not to stay up waiting for me.

I slummed into the chair ordering two waters as my hands picked up the menu.

"Ha-m-b-"

"Hamburger. It's meat."

"Right." Willow looked back down. oh man was he trying to make me feel bad. I knew exactly how he felt in his strange place but seriously there was another entire part of me that I HAD no idea how to react to because I too, had lost something or rather someone in my life.

"I lost my mother." I blurted out, the water was placed on our tables with cucumbers.

Willow broke his gaze from the menu his eyes glued to me perfectly. "Lily I had...I didn't...I..."

"What can I get you darlings?" The waitress asked, oh geez she thought we were on a date. Oh cuttlefish! I figured I'd throw him a bone and order something for him.

"Two big salads and dressing on the side please." I smiled at Willow who mouthed his thanks at me.

"It's fine Willow, I wanted to tell you." He nodded but got silent, I could understand if he wanted to talk about what happened to his family or if he hadn't accepted it yet. When our entrees arrived we chewed softly and talked so much that it made me feel something I hadn't felt in weeks, a sense of home.

"So they've been building a new library edition at the university..."

"Oh do you go there?" I was curious.

"Oh no, my brother does, I'm only in high school mind you but I pass by the..."

"Yeah you take Lillypad Road don't you?"

"Yeah..." We broke out in a shared laughter, we had no idea but it felt...nice. I could never share this with Quince, he just couldn't have any idea what we were talking about, because this...or that was our home.

The check arrived and before I could flip my fin, Willow grabbed it.

"No, no I have it besides..."

He double checked it and then pulled out a credit card, my gills turned blue.

"There is much more to learn about me princess."

My stomach did a outright somersault when he called me that, that was my nickname to Quince. Why was I feeling so under the weather, he was just a boy. Give or take.

We arrived home and I had to sneak up the stairs with is hand in my very sweaty one. I have no idea how we got to my room in safety, I have a feeling he may have used magic, but that's besides the point.

"You know you could get a hotel room, you have a credit card."

"Touché Princess...but I'm not leaving you now, I was sent here to watch over you now let me do my job."

He took off his shirt displaying his obvious six...sev...eight-pack...Good fish fins. He turned away and stuffed his shirt as a makeshift pillow and lay across the floor and was asleep just like that.

Around two in the morning I heatd something that sounded like gasps of breathe, I turned around to see Willow looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Willow?"

He sat straight up, throwing his shirt against his skin. "Did I wake you?"

"No." I lied. "What's up do you need anything?"

"I just..." He gathered his words very carefully. "I wanted to thank you for..."

"Listen Willow, since we're kind of stuck together just know it's fine."

"Right." He took a deep sigh and licked his lower lip. He leaned back getting comfortable. "Do you miss your mom Lily?"

"Yes." A single tear slid down my face before I could think what to do, his hand was on my cheek.

I was in deep fish stew.

;;End of Chapter Three;;


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author Notes: What a crazy week this has been, not only did I lose my internet for two week's but I got sick with a sinus infection too :( I really appreciate all you comments, and I have a feeling that you don't like something...oh well that could be changed or not. Like I said on my profile, fins look good on other people too. For those that are interested on what Willow looks like, just go to this link: ./_yqQJe8VD5Ek/Rpr5sgnulaI/AAAAAAAAAKg/0k6rxJKyRp4/s320/blue+emo+**

**Better get to this story then huh? Let the drama begin!**

"So then he just looked at you, and that was it? That doesn't sound like much of a story Lily." My best friend answered as I sighed out. The minute the sun broke I called up Shannen and told her everything. Typical she was giving me a hard time.

"I don't know I'm just so confused right now."

"What is there to be confused about Lily? You got Quince, your once mortal enemy and now the love of your life!"

I mean I knew that, it took me so long and was way more complicated in human emotions, it was more deep then that. Crab cakes, I needed Quince right now. I hung up and flew out of the house, not even knowing that Willow was out way before me.

At nine o'clock I knocked on his door in an almost slam against my fists.

"Lily...woah!" He screamed as he nearly ducked out of my way, my fist still flying.

"QUINCE I'M SO SORRY...I, I love you so..." His lips muffled the rest of my words.

Oh did I mention he still was in his plaid pajamas? No shirt and no shoes required?

"Lily I know you do, do you think I was mad?"

Well any normal boy would be upset, so he better as not be under a blowfish spell. Crafted by one Willow, because if he did I would be so up in his face.

"Willow!" I said, forgetting to use my stage whisper.

"Who? Oh you mean your friend from the ocean that's visiting for a few days? The one I talked to one the phone yesterday?"

"Yeah-mind if I come in?"

Maybe I felt really bad that deep down inside I had feelings for both boys, but this was typical? I swear sometimes I wish I had my mom, had she ever gone through the same thing or was it love at first swim? Where Willow was calm, Quince was crazy. But where Quince could bring out the best in me Willow was a total stranger to me. I leaned against Quince's arm hugging it like a teddy bear as he flipped through channels on the television. It felt really good to just be next to someone even if I had my signals crossed and yes that seemed so shellfish of me. Man how did I get this way, from a girl who was smitten with the wrong type of guy who finally got her prince charming to now more confused then a shark in a colorful coral reef?

I needed to stop pretending and start getting back to what really mattered, the girl that finally found her boyfriend...the one in a million, Quince.

"Hey Quince I was thinking we should go on a date."

"When?"

"How about a few hours?" He nodded as I kissed him on the lips and ran out of his house. I was going to show him, if not myself that I was making the right decision from this moment forward. My eye glazed over a white moving van as I pulled out of my curb heading towards the mall. I put the car in drive as sped off flipping the channels as I headed on to morning traffic. In that moment nothing stood between me and the music. I belted out a few unearth notes getting the stress of my chest getting a few odd looks from those around me. Sure wasn't my fault, voices could carry underwater and it just came to me naturally. Maybe next time I should roll the car windows up. I pulled on the off-ramp making good progress as I pushed through the drive-up line ordering myself a everything bagel and a small water to go. Fifteen minutes later, I parked into the parking lot checked my watch and headed in.

Shannen ran at me with two full bags already in her hand, typical.

"I'm so proud of you Lily! Your using your head, not your heart."

"That's me." I answered her with an equally awkward laugh. Had I really just used my brain? Was this what I really wanted? Man how could one minute I be absolute positive and the next be more then confused then trying to pick a nailpolish color for my toenails? It was time that I get Willow out of my head once and for all. Seriously Lily you have to know what you want, and stick with! This is your life, not somebody else's life.

"This dress?"

"No you look ...geez was it really this hard under the ocean to pick out a dress Lily this has got to be the 75th dress!"

"It's only the sixteenth dress and I'll have you know that yes it's very difficult to pick the right type of shells. I once remember that I went all the way..." I paused lost in the memory of spending a day out on the north coast shopping sand bank with Doe to pick out some new...and...and there was this guy sitting back eating icecream with his...it had to have been Willow...wow how had I not noticed that before and talking about said boy, why had he not popped up if he was supposedly "watching me" he sure wasn't doing a very good job. Why had he not called me? Granted I never gave him my cell phone number but he still would find a way.

"Hello earth to Lily!" Shannen snapped at me as I came back down to reality. I stepped off the piece of carpet in the middle of the room that stood as a make-shift stage to be gawked at in the tri-fold mirrors and back to racks, giving it my all to find the perfect dress.

"Lily are you sure your fine?" Shannen asked walking towards me and I knew that I shouldn't break down but it was so easy.

"I think...I think..." I begin unable to how to explain this one to her, it was hard enough for me to find the line where friendship started and something more blossomed. My hand swept over a marine colored dress as I pulled it from the rack hugging it to my chest. "I think I found the perfect dress." I turned my heel and pulled out my favorite piece of plastic.

That evening I felt Quince's soft kisses along the my cheek line as we shared a booth in the back a single tiramisu between us. And I seriously thought that we were headed for disaster.

"Best...date ever!" I giggled as he nose touched my own. "Okay technically first date ever."

The check arrived and my eyes popped out of the skull.

"It's fine, I got it."

I HAD TO WONDER...CRAB FISH I knew it, I just knew it!

"Did my dad give you some kind of loan?" I asked before forking a mouthful into my mouth. He swung his head down in shame.

Oh he so did!

"Look remember when he took me a side to talk to me b...the thing is...could you blame a guy for wanting his daughter to be happy, go on some new adventures which by the way I hope your open to next Saturday for a boat trip.

I sealed his explanation with a sweet kiss.

Once he paid the bill and I could hardly move from the fullness of our wonderful meal he secured his arms around my neck and shot a picture using his cell phone.

"Quince give me that phone back! I wasn't even smiling, are you kidding me?" I screamed in protest trying to swing my arm around him to grab the contraption. When I did it looked awful. "Okay seriously this is how your going to introduce me to all your guy friends? Give me this." I pressed the camera button on his touch screen and gave a big smile. Quince looked up giving me a kiss on my head and with his eyes closed. It really turned out great, made me know that where I was, what I was feeling was all to common for the human girl. I couldn't help but fall more in love with Quince at that moment, the way he treated me, the way...he... we heard laughter coming towards us as we rounded the street near the coffee shop. Since we knew the air was heating up for the summer we decided to share a iced coffee, but I knew it before I even had it registered in my head.

Willow...and what ever happened to that undying crush...or was it one sided? He was...with a girl!

A human girl! What if he had told her every single thing, I looked around in panic as Quince walked over to order our drink. I pulled my hand to Willow's ear making him dislodge from the table and his current conversation.

"WILLOW you did not just..."

"Lily lay off I'm not that stupid. Besides..."

"Besides what? You think she's not going to figure it eventually how you can get a spot of water on you and you'll be flipping like a fish out of water, or how I was heir to the throne? This could really hit close to home."

"Lily come off you've taken this way out of portion."

By this time the girl that he was sitting next to was starting to walk over and if I wanted to make my point I better do it and fast.

"Oh really, I highly rem..."

"Hello am I..."

"No of course you aren't, come here." Willow interrupted her while pulling her by her upper arm so that she was in the middle of us. "Lily I want you to meet your new neighbor, decided that I'd help her out today since I got some muscles."

She gave an innocent laugh. Was Willow finding happiness in this? But this still didn't explain that if life got easier for them he would still have...to...explain...that he was...a mermaid, God life was funny sometimes.

"Hello I'm Samantha Manchester!" Her smile broke which caused a complete chain reaction! By this time Quince was behind me to catch the last few sentences of the conversation being held and stretched his arm across.

"Quince Fletcher."

Why did this feel like some long lost reunion but the joke was still on me? We fell into suit by sitting at the same table as Quince draped his arm around me. By the way that Willow was acting, it was a part I'd never seen before, or maybe I had last night, either way...why was I being so protective of Willow, he was my protector first!

;;End of Chapter Four;;

**Author Notes: You guys are so dramatic, I love that. You seriously think I'd break them apart after all the did to remain together. Bet you didn't see that one coming. I'm not saying much, but what I am saying is that there will be drama with Samantha, Willow, and Lily! Let me know what you think. Like it? Don't like it? Leave a review and a new chapter shall come! Thank you for all your love and reviews!**

***Note: If your confused Samantha is a new character, and now it's her against Willow and Lily.**


End file.
